


Duty and Courage

by ami_ven



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Character Study, Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel doesn’t feel brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty and Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "courage"

Kel did not think she was brave.

Neal disagreed with her, loudly and often, but what she did, how she felt when she did it, wasn’t bravery, it was _duty_. There was a calmness that came with knowing what must be done, and knowing that she was the best suited to do it.

It was said that true courage was being afraid and choosing to act anyway. But to Kel, the only choice was to act, and that was no choice at all. 

To Kel, a knight’s job was service, and if that meant taking risks to keep others safe, that was what she would do. She would take duty over courage any day.

THE END


End file.
